cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrella
69 |totalstrength = 5,463,214 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 79,177 |totalnukes = 1,484 |score = 19.21 |forumurl = http://umbrella-alliance.com |ircchannel = #umbrella }} About Umbrella You can stay underneath my Umbrella-ela-ela-ela. Umbrella is a quiet, exclusive alliance that resides on the Black sphere. They enjoy a high average nation strength of over 70,000, resulting in a total nation strength of over 5,000,000. Umbrella remains a peaceful alliance, preferring to "live and let live" so long as nothing threatens them or their allies - but should that day come, any enemy will find them quite ready for war, and prepared to unleash their nuclear arsenal. Charter and Government Umbrella is ruled by a democratically elected triumvirate and run by the Umbrellian Guard, who are charged with determining which treaties Umbrella will sign and which applicants will be accepted. The official charter can be read here. Important Events *'December 24th, 2007': Umbrella officially becomes public as the roughly forty initial members begin to set Umbrella as their alliance affiliation. The founding triumvirs are MaoKhan, Ochocinco, and Kevin. *'January 15th, 2008': Kevin resigns as triumvir. Trepidation is chosen as his successor. *'January 22nd, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with TOP. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=12761 *'February 13th, 2008': Umbrella declares war on the GPA in support of TOP. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14358 *'February 17th, 2008': MaoKhan resigns as triumvir. Bossk is chosen as his successor. *'March 11th, 2008': Umbrella officially announces its existence and that its nuclear stockpile exceeds 500 in number. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=16689 *'April 9th, 2008': Umbrella hits three milestones at once: 2m NS; 30,000 AVG NS; 600 Nukes (prior to NS formula update) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19477 *'April 16th, 2008': Umbrella becomes the first alliance to sign the Lux Aeterna since the bloc's formation. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20184 *'April 19th, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with Alpha Omega. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20424 *'May 13th, 2008': Umbrella signs an ODP with Sparta. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22667 *'May 20th, 2008': Umbrella signs the Dark Vows http://z3.invisionfree.com/Black_Conclave/index.php?showtopic=41 *'August 13th, 2008': Umbrella, along with TOP, Grämlins, FOK, Fark, MCXA, and RnR, declare war on the New Polar Order http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31042 *'October 4th, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with The Grämlins. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=36202 *'November 13th, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with Sparta. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39308 *'December 24th, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDP with the Mostly Harmless Alliance. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43301 *'December 24th, 2008': Umbrella turns 1. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43323 *'January 21st, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with the Mushroom Kingdom. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=45932 *'January 23rd, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with FOK!. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46161 *'February 22nd, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with the Poison Clan. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=49540 *'April 4th, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with Argent. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53108 *'April 19th, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with the Viridian Entente. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84587 *'April 23rd, 2009-May 10th, 2009': Umbrella fights with Karma in the Karma War against the alliances: Valhalla, Zenith, BAPS, and OMFG http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Karma_war *'May 21st, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with Kronos. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58273 *'May 25th, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with the Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58706 *'November 7th, 2009': Umbrella signs an oDoAP with Basketball Ninjas. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=73097 *'November 14th, 2009': Umbrella signs their first ever protectorate with Triton. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=73784 *'December 24th, 2009': Umbrella turns 2. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=76696 *'January 27th, 2010 - April 4th, 2010': Umbrella fights in the Second Unjust War against the alliances: NV, NATO, NADC, TFD, M*A*S*H, Legion. http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Unjust_War *'May 5th, 2010': Princess Eden returns to Umbrella and pisses all over Warren's face Fun Facts * Although Umbrella has a very low number of nations (ranked only 75th in number of members), it is ranked 1st for average nation strength and 12th for total nuke count. * The average Umbrellian owns 21 nukes (which is 4 lower than it should be). Foreign Relations Category: Alliances category:Black team alliances Category:Umbrella